brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines
The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines is a rhythm video game made by In-Verse Productions. It is a Spin-off of The FEAST Saga series. The setting is lighter and softer than the main games. Its Spiritual Sequel is The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom. Story and Gameplay The story is centered in Sienna's vacations with her adoptive uncle Freed in a band truck, without figuring out that there's a force of evil called DEUS, led by... as you know: Deus Ex Machina, and the duo alongside other occasional characters will help in the mission. Adventure Mode: It plays like a comic/manga style, in where the player had to read some text like the Visual Novel variety, lead by five characters. (Sienna, Freed, Odysseus, Mariya, and Blake). Rhythm Mode: In where the player has to follow a certain series of commands (Sync to the music) when the music is playing, (A/Circle, B/X, X/Square, Y/Triangle, with the L and R acting only in the hardest of the missions), and the stylus and the screen touch also counts, also cinematic sequences are played during the song, some of them allusive to the two canon games, and when reaching the 100% of the bar, "It's Rocking time!" will be activated, and more points will have the player. And also can be useful in certain occasions such as battles when the only thing you have is following the patterns and the music, in escape missions, dancing missions and boss fights. The OST is in general Rock, but also metal and some others. When in online mode, you will select all the characters through the saga as chibis/super deformed, however, variations of the characters are unlockable. Characters Characters *Adventure Mode Characters **Sienna Travers **Freed Lenoir/Captain Freed **Mariya Azarova **Grant Decker a.k.a. Odysseus **Blake Snider **Eliza Sampson **Shade Prism 2 **Gavin Albain **Aurelius Krüger **Jonathan Travers **Letizia Fen Ling **Deus Ex Machina **Venus **Mars *Rhythm Mode and Versus Characters **Grizelda "Zelda" Grayson **Rose Belladonna-Ryan **Mildred Albain **Ronald "Ron" Sampson **Shade Prism 1 **Roger Masters **Shawn Grayson **Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador **Lloyd Flynn Amador **Sebastian von Stroheim **FEAST Comet **Lars Jagger **Maravilla Trio **Karen Ludenberg **Blair Turner **Ballerina **Adelard Albain **Melanie Scarlet Blood **Audrey Tereshkova **Ezio Carter **Violetta Kido **Irma Sierra *Shop Characters **Nia Albain **Mark Holley **Francine Travers **Brent Lenoir **Melissa West Trivia *This is the first "Portable Exclusive" Game, and was planned to be not released in Japan, but it'll released as a bonus content for Part 2 and in English only. *Is considered the "Lighthearted" game of the Franchise yet is rated Everyone 10 to up. *Is the first and only game without the usual Female Battle Voice. *This game marks the debut of those who will appear in Part 2 (Adel, Brent, Irma and Melanie) The first one is in Ties of Battle. **Changes after the retcon: *** Name change: Originally Music Road. *** First game in the retcon which Sienna is the main protagonist. *** Shade Prism 2 is more prominent. *** Characters of the sequel appear before the game beforehand. *** Same base story. *** Melissa West, Eliza’s mother appears in flashbacks. *** The fight of Letizia is the thirteenth and not the fourteenth because one more boss was added (Deus Ex Machina now fights with its two forms), it is still the sub-boss, since the final boss has two phases.